Specimen 4
Spec 4= Specimen 4 (A.K.A. Ringu) is a hostile enemy in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion The player first encounters her starting at Room 166 in the abandoned school area. Appearance In the base game, Specimen 4 appears to be a girl with long, messy, black hair and pure-white skin. She has solid black eyes and a abnormally wide mouth with black lips. She wears a plain, light-gray garment with wrist-length sleeves and a white sash around her waist. Her fingers extend into long sharp claws that are stained blood red. Her legs from the knee down are visible, revealing them to be black. With the endless mode update, she gains two additional forms. The first form is a more realistic and sinister version of her original design. Her face is much more detailed with large black eyes and blood around her lips. Her hair, skin, and dress remain largely the same, but now they are more detailed and her dress is stained with blood and her belt is now red. Her hands now have long, bony fingers covered in blood, rather than the original design's claws. Lastly, her legs now match the color of her body instead of the original black color. Her third form is very similar to her second form. The two biggest differences is her mouth is now hanging agape, showing long sharp teeth and a pointy tongue. She also has two extra pairs of twisted arms sprouting out from her back. In this form, her body and head contorts and shakes violently. First Variant Gameplay She resides in the abandoned Japanese school area. Whether this area is an actual school, a fake one made by the GL Labs and Spooky, or a Specimen 4 controlled environment is unknown. At the end of Room 166, the player will hear a death rattle, and then a long sigh followed with Specimen 4's first appearance in the game. When Specimen 4 attacks the player, the attacks do 35 damage on contact and she can float over gaps and phase through walls. During the chase, the player may hear her laughing, gently humming a lullaby, or even whispering to them phrases like "Come here" or "Stop." When Specimen 4 kills the player, the screen shows Specimen 4 against a static background. After staring at the player for a second, she lunges toward the camera, with her mouth opening several times its size. The scene then cuts to an image of her bloody hands holding her stomach, now visibly larger, with the notes: "Hush now my child, you're safe now." Second Variant Gameplay During her chase in Endless Mode, Specimen 4's static overlay will progressively become thicker; to the point where the player becomes completely blind. After which the static overlay resets with the sound of a camera, restoring the player's vision. This effect happens through the entire duration of Specimen 4's chase. She is much faster in this variant but slows down slightly when looked at. She has the same jumpscare and death screen as original Specimen 4. Audio "BREAKFAST WAS TOO EARLY", Specimen 4's former chase theme. "BREAKFAST WAS TOO LATE," Specimen 4's chase theme. "RINGU_AMB," Specimen 4's second form chase theme. Specimen 4's awakening sound. Sounds which can be heard when Specimen 4 is near the player. Trivia * Specimen 4 is a homage to Japanese RPGs. ** More specifically, Specimen 4's appearance was based on the popular horror game Corpse Party. * Before the 2.7.1 update, her death screen said "Hush now my child, your safe now." where the word "your" was in incorrect use. * She appears to follow the trope of women turned into malevolent spirits, who often stalk the protagonists in various Japanese horror media (such as Ju-on: The Grudge, The Ring, etc.). Like those ghosts, Specimen 4 features several of their characteristics: long black hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and white clothing. ** More notably, right when Specimen 4 starts chasing the player, it will produce a death rattle, resembling that of the evil spirit of Kayako in the film Ju-on: The Grudge. * The first time Specimen 4 appears, she is invisible until the players shine the flashlight at her. This effect disappears after leaving Room 166. * The number 4 is heavily avoided in Japan, due to it being pronounced exactly like the word death. Specimen 4 is a possible reference to this. * The room where Specimen 4 appears, room 166, may be a reference to the SCP-166, where the object was also a girl. * Specimen 4 is the only specimen to have two chase themes, one heard during the first encounter and second when she comes back. **With the Endless Mode update, she also has a third chase theme during her second version's chase. *The scream heard at the beginning of her second form's chase is in fact a part of her chase theme, the same effect as Monster 4. *Specimen 4 is the only specimen which has two different chases and separate appearances for each. *Specimen 4's second version could be a nod to the Fatal Frame series. *It is worth noting that the first two forms seem to resemble Jane the Killer and Jeff the Killer or one of his victims, respectively. It is unknown if this was intentional, as it is never referenced in game. |-|HD= Appearance There are scanlines on Specimen 4, with a black fog around her. Gameplay She now appears to move faster. Her second and third forms' static ability now creates a dome of static around the player, which slowly closes in until it covers the entire screen, before resetting. Trivia *The black fog around her was most likely added to give an indication to the player that the Specimen is getting close when they chase the player through walls. The same is true for every other Specimen who can move through walls (Excluding White Face, who gets louder when closer instead, Monster 6, who only appears at the exit door and Monster 3, who has no indications whatsoever of its approach.) |-|Gallery= CAT-DOS Specimen 4.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 4. Spec 4.png|Specimen 4. SPEC_RINGU.gif|Specimen 4's chase animation. Screenshot103.png|First Form In-Game RinguJumpscareNew.gif|Specimen 4's death animation. hand_tex.png|Specimen 4's death screen. which_would_be_scarier_by_stylishkira.png|Specimen 4 concept art. Ringu2.gif|Specimen 4's second form. Ringu2Rage.gif|Specimen 4's third form. EndlessRingu.png|Second form in-game. EndlessRinguRaging.png|Third form in-game. Specimen_4_(Endless_Mode)_wallpaper_1.png|First wallpaper. Endless_wall_2.png|Second wallpaper. Endless_wall_3.png|Third wallpaper. Ren4.png|Specimen 4 3D model from Spooky's HD Renovation Spec4SecondFormHD.jpg|Specimen 4's second form in Spooky's HD Renovation. Spec4FinalFormHD.jpg|Specimen 4's third form in Spooky's HD Renovation. Category:Specimen